Ancillary Narrative 3
ANCILLARY NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #3 TITLE: “Female Subversion” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: This ancillary narrative will happen in between our Core Narrative 2 and Core Narrative 3. LOGLINE: On Luxuria, Dua Leda falls in love and survives after her lover dies; but when she is hopeless and doesn't believe in a change in society trends, she decides that she is the one who needs to bring change. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: Dua Leza, our protagonist, was born and raised in Lust where everybody constantly engages in meaningless sex without ever creating actual love relationships with another human. Dua couldn't take it any more that she couldn't have a family so she went to Luster to find her soulmate. However, she finds out that after finding a soulmate, she could not engage with him in any sexual activity because that would lead to their death. Therefore she spends with her lover three years without ever being able to have any sexual relationship with him. When the desire became to big, enhanced also by the Lotus flowers, they engage in sexual activity and her lover dies, however, she unexpectedly doesn't die, and she decides to become the change that everybody needed. Act 2: Dua embarks on an activism mission to gather people around her that would support her in subverting the order created by Lust. All the people that supported her were the ones who wanted to have the opportunity to have a soulmate and create with them a family and raise kids. Dua's mission will become the greatest threat for Lust because she was disrupting the organization of her reign and was causing him to slowly weaken and lose some of his powers. In fact, Lust's followers were the source of his power, and since Dua was recruiting followers herself, Lust was becoming weaker and weaker. Act 3: Dua's efforts caused Lust to become weaker but she wasn't able to bring consistent change to Lust and understands that something more is needed. So, she decided to join The Order and help them in eradicating the Sins from Oreka. GENRE: Drama/Activism PROTAGONIST: Dua Leza is the main character of Female Subversion. ''She was born and raised in a small town in Lust. After her soulmate died from the laws imposed by Lust, she decides that she is the change that her country needs to improve everybody's lives. '''ANTAGONIST: '''The real antagonist is this ancillary narrative is the system that Lust put in place after he started to dominate his region. In fact, his laws oppress women who do not want to engage in meaningless sex and pleasure and would like to find a soulmate who would appreciate them for who they are personally and not just to engage with them sexually. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS WITH DESCRIPTION:' The main supporting characters are: Lust '''who is the Sin who will also be the main enemy of Dua. Then, there is the main '''lover of Dua who will die toward the beginning of the story. Lastly, there will be Dua's friend who will help her create the activism group that Dua will found to fight against Lust and induce social change. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTION: The primary location of this story is Luxuria. However, in Luxuria our characters will explore also Luster and Lust's estate. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This story adds a story world reveal because it develops in Luxuria and it introduces out audience to a new location on Oreka and it explores it throughly. It also adds a character reveal that is Dua Leza who is the heroine of the story. There is a micro story reveal because it expands the story world introducing a completely different an new story. Besides, there is an anticipated showdown that is steps toward social change. 'TARGET MARKET:' 18 to 50 years old women THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: In order to reach to women whose age spans between 18 and 50 we need to find a common medium and this is a streamable series. MEDIUM: HBO Series WHY DOES IT WORK IN THIS MEDIUM: Because this medium directly targets our demographic and creates a buzz in social commentary. PLATFORM: '''Cable, Streaming Services '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Since it is a series it will be released and streamed online or cable where women and supporters of feminism will have easy access to the content. We need accessible screens.